Орден джедаев
Орден джедаев ( ) — древняя духовно-рыцарская организация, объединенная принципами и взглядами на Силу. Джедаи были защитниками мира и справедливости в Галактической Республике и стали самой известной из всех группировок, связанных с Силой. Возглавляемый чередой Советов джедаев, Орден расширялся на протяжении тысячелетий, несмотря на многочисленные испытания, большая часть которых была связана с противостоянием ситам, носителям тёмной стороны Силы. Тёмные джедаи отпали от ордена во время нескольких Великих расколов. Эти расколы привели к ряду войн, включая Столетнюю тьму, после которой тёмные джедаи бежали и основали Империю ситов. Ситы в конечном итоге были обнаружены Республикой, и их обнаружение привело к Великой гиперпространственной войне и вторжению ситов на Корусант. Корусантские джедаи под предводительством джедая-защитника Энавуса Свага и мастера-джедая Мемита Надилла успешно отстояли планету и нанесли ситам поражение. Их тёмное братство, однако, не было уничтожено полностью и в течение последовавших нескольких тысяч лет неоднократно развязывало войны. Тысячу лет спустя, после Великой войны ситов, мандалорцы решили использовать удобный случай, чтобы атаковать обескровленную Республику. По окончании войны джедаи, возглавлявшие вооружённые силы Республики - Реван и Алек Сквинкваргесимус - куда-то исчезли. Когда они вернулись, стало ясно, что они обратились на Тёмную сторону Силы, и в последовавшей за этим войне много джедаев погибло. Ослабленный Орден был уничтожен ситами в ходе Первой чистки джедаев. После неё в живых осталось менее ста джедаев, но Орден был восстановлен Митрой Сурик и Пропавшими джедаями. Спустя годы галактика вновь была охвачена войной между Республикой и ситами. Джедаи, предводительствуемые лордом Хотом, смогли отбросить ситов, последним оплотом которых стала планета Руусан. После семи долгих сражений ситы были побеждены и, как предполагали, уничтожены полностью. Однако один из них, Дарт Бэйн, сумел не только выжить, но и реорганизовать Орден ситов. Хотя Бэйн и последовавшие за ним лорды ситов вынуждены были скрываться, они были терпеливы. Тысячелетие спустя они вновь проявили себя, чтобы отомстить. На вершине Сепаратистского кризиса Республика оказалась расколота надвое, и война вновь охватила галактику. Армии Республики, как и прежде, возглавлялись джедаями. В первой же битве их погибло около двухсот, прежде чем мастер Йода пришёл им на помощь во главе армии клонов. Однако сама по себе война была лишь предпоследним ходом Великого Плана ситов, проведённого в жизнь Верховным Канцлером Палпатином, который, как оказалось, был лордом ситов Дартом Сидиусом. Джедаи в конце концов узнали правду, но не сумели помешать исполнению плана: Палпатин обратил рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера на Тёмную сторону Силы и спровоцировал Великое истребление джедаев. Орден был фактически уничтожен ситами и предан Республикой, которой они служили всё время её существования. Выжить удалось немногим. Однако Энакин Скайуокер, при косвенной помощи своего сына, рыцаря-джедая Люка Скайуокера, ценой собственной жизни сразил сита. Впоследствии, уже после провозглашения Новой Республики, Люк сформировал Новый Орден джедаев. Происхождение и краткая история ордена Тайтон и Войны Силы Изначально и, видимо, ещё до возникновения Галактической Республики, ученые изучали Силу и её связь с мидихлорианами. Наиболее известными организациями, проводившими эти исследования, были Паладины академии Чатос,Справочник по джедаям Последователи ПалавыНовая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история и Орден Дай Бенду, работавшие на планетах вроде Ондоса и Хад Аббадона. Но сам Орден джедаев зародился на планете Тайтон, где ярчайшие философы, священники и воины собрались в 36453 ДБЯ, чтобы обсуждать свои открытия, связанные с мистической положительной энергией, называемой «Ашла» и отрицательной, получившей название «Боган»: так возник Орден дже'дайи, предшественник Ордена джедаев. 250px|thumb|left|Войны Силы на ТайтонеОколо десяти тысячелетий дже'дайи процветали на Тайтоне. Возводились величественные храмы и памятники, привлекавшие внимание последователей как Светлой, так и Тёмной сторон Силы. Но около 25793 ДБЯ, примерно через столетие после провозглашения Галактической Республики, те, кто желал использовать для собственных нужд «Боган», отрицательную энергию Силы, спровоцировали десятилетний конфликт, получивший название «Войны Силы», из пепла которого и появился Орден джедаев. Войны Силы имели ужасные последствия: экосистема Тайтона была разрушена. Но последователи Тёмной стороны были побеждены. Победившие дже'дайи отвергли учение о равноправии Тёмной и Светлой сторон, бывшее краеугольным камнем доктрины Ордена, и стали называть себя джедаями. Был сформирован Совет джедаев, первоначально состоявший из четверых основателей - мастеров-джедаев Калы Брин, Гарона Джарда, Радживари (все трое были людьми) и забрака Терса Сендона. Веря, что власть над Силой дана им для того, чтобы помогать тем, кто в этом нуждается, побеждать тех, кто обращается к Тёмной стороне и карать злодеев, они избрали в качестве эмблемы Ордена крылатый меч. Но уже в первые дни существования джедаев один из основателей - мастер Радживари - откололся от Ордена и призвал своих последователей покинуть Светлую сторону и обратиться к Богану, как источнику власти. Сторонники Радживари были рассеяны Орденом джедаев, и сам Радживари погиб. После победы джедаи покинули Тайтон, взяв с собой все уцелевшие тексты и записи, которые смогли найти. Присоединение к Республике Покинув Ядро, джедаи направились в Дикое Пространство - неизученную в то время часть галактики. Открыв зелёную планету, схожую с Тайтоном, каким он был до разрушения, они колонизовали её и назвали Оссусом. Основав на ней академию (древнейшую в галактике Академию джедаев), они остались там в уединении и посвятили своё время изучению Светлой стороны Силы, предостерегаяя своих учеников от зла Тёмной. Сознательно дистанцируясь от новообразованной Галактической Республики, Орден джедаев, тем не менее, приветствовал принадлежавших к иным традициям Силы, ассимилируя их философии и их самих. Продолжив традицию, заложенную ещё в Кузнице Дже'дайи - Великом храме Вур Тепе на Тайтоне - джедаи изготовляли дюрастальные клинки, бывшие частью церемонии посвящения, и насыщали их Силой. thumb|Зеш появляется на Тайтоне с силовым мечомВ последние годы пребывания Ордена на Тайтоне некто Зеш открыл миру секрет технологии, которую он назвал «силовым мечом». Изучая оружие, основанное на внемировой лазерной технологии, джедаи смогли заморозить лазерный луч, способный резать дюрасталь. Был создан прототип светового меча (так называемый Первый клинок), но его знергопотребление оставляло желать лучшего. Это было скорее ритуальное, чем боевое, оружие. Немногие носили световые мечи, и ещё меньше применяли. Однако, хотя основным оружием джелаев по-прежнему считались насыщенные Силой клинки, джедаи продолжали работать над тем, чтобы улучшить характеристики нового оружия. thumb|250px|left|Арден Лин и Ксендор - вожди Первого раскола Так как Орден на Оссусе по-прежнему приветствовал всех, лидеры джедаев были подвержены влиянию других мыслителей, которые были вовлечены в дела галактики гораздо больше, чем они. Наибольшее влияние оказала группа каамаси, возглавляемая Геспецией Тик'кла и проповедовавшая принципы справедливости - эти учения легли в основу представлений джедаев о галактическом правосудии и их роли в качестве миротворцев. В то же самое время Высший Совет джедаев начал утверждать свою власть над членами Ордена, ограничивая их индивидуальность и создавая некоторые исключающие положения. Ксендор, уроженец планеты Каши, не пожелавший «быть рабом Совета и Кодекса», нашёл на Оссусе многочисленных последователей и вместе со своей любовницей Арден Лин, прозванной «Стальной Рукой Палавы», откололся от Ордена, чтобы основать свою академию на Леттоу. Поскольку Орден был обеспокоен оттоком студентов к Ксендору, Совет джедаев провозгласил так называемые Легионы Леттоу еретической группировкой, блуждающей в опасной близости от изучения Тёмной стороны. Это событие послужило началом Великого Раскола. Подталкиваемый Ксендором и его бандой раскольников к открытому конфликту, Орден джедаев сформировал армию, чтобы с её помощью сокрушить Легионы Леттоу. Ксендор, однако, напал первым, выйдя из Ядра и высадившись на Оссусе. С самого начала войны Ксендор пытался распространять по всей галактике антиджедайскую пропаганду, предостерегая Республику против джедаев и их «лжемиротворческой» деятельности. Но, поскольку «ксендоровы слуги» (Xendor's Minions) творили такие зверства, что даже через двадцать пять тысячелетий это выражение считалось бранным, Республика, узнав благодаря самому же Ксендору о странных монахах с Оссуса, оказала им помощь в их военных усилиях. Война, однако, затянулась. Конфликты вспыхивали вновь и вновь - на Чандриле, Брентаале, Метеллосе и даже на самом Корусанте. В конце концов мастер-джедай Аудриста Пина сразился с Ксендором в битве на Коламусе и сразил его. В течение нескольких последовавших за этим месяцев Легионы Леттоу были разгромлены и Великий Раскол завершился окончательно. thumb|250px|Налёт тионцевСемь лет спустя, в 24953 ДБЯ, джедаи согласились присоединиться к Республике и оставили самоизоляцию на Оссусе, чтобы поддерживать мир в галактике. Но, несмотря на своё формальное присоединение, джедаи редко думали об остальном мире с тех пор, как оставили Тайтон. Из-за этого предупреждения Ордена о надвигающейся войне оставались незамеченными правительством Республики до тех пор, пока флот Тионской гегемонии не оказался уже на пороге. Поскольку Тионская война перерезала Перлемианский торговый маршрут, джедаи вновь удалились на Оссус, чтобы противостоять врагам оттуда. После долгих внутренних дебатов Высший Совет джедаев объявил Республике о готовности джедаев служить ей в качестве командиров, чтобы сокрушить тионскую угрозу. Но в погоне за победой Республика совершила деяние, ужаснувшее весь Орден: уничтожила всё живое на планете Десевро. Собравшись на руинах планеты, джедаи заявили, что не желают более служить правительству, допускающему подобное. Но, не намереваясь отказываться от своих миротворческих обязанностей, он создали сеть джедаев-дозорных, чтобы защищать Перлемианский торговый маршрут от тионцев и хаттов. Джедаи-дозорные находились во множестве укреплённых миров, включая Оссус, Малый Фаланг и Хаашимут. Когда война с тионцами окончилась, Республика приняла решение распустить вооружённые силы, оставив только силы самообороны секторов и систем, чем вновь заслужила доверие и преданность Ордена. В следующие тысячелетия история джедаев была неразрывно связана с Республикой, которой они служили, и ситами, с которыми они сражались. Начало ситов thumb|left|250px|Будни Пиус Деа В 11987 ДБЯ Верховный Канцлер Республики Перс'лия был низложен и убит. Его сменил Канцлер Контиспекс I, член нетерпимого религиозного культа Пиус Деа. Во время своего правления фанатичный Контиспекс предпринял ряд крестовых походов против нечеловеческих рас, принимавших форму не только войн, но и расовых чисток, вплоть до геноцида. Официально объявленный «Бунтарским» Орден джедаев в 11933 ДБЯ провозгласил свою независимость от Республики и в полном составе возвратился на Оссус. В течение последовавшего за этим тысячелетия Орден пытался найти правильный ответ на безумие династии Контиспексов. Хотя большинство Ордена отказывалось выступать против законного правительства, которое они защищали тысячелетиями, некоторые джедаи видели свой долг рыцаря в том, чтобы при встрече с культистами принимать бой с ними, хотя бы и без одобрения Высшего Совета. Были и такие, которые декларировали свою приверженность Пиус Деа - они образовали раскольническую группировку, известную как Орден Страшного Блика. Это продолжалось вплоть до 11100 ДБЯ, когда Орден сблизился с каамаси. Каамаси, известные всей галактике как искусные дипломаты, убедили джедаев прервать своё изгнание и выступить против Пиус Деа. Высший Совет при помощи Бюро кораблей и услуг заразил навигационные компьютеры соборных кораблей Пиус Деа вирусами, выведшими компьютеры из строя, и выдал ордер на арест тогдашнего канцлера Контиспекса XIX. Джедайская ударная команда проникла на борт флагманского корабля Контиспекса «Пламя Синтары» и арестовала его как военного преступника. После этого (хотя джедаи, как правило, избегают вмешиваться в политику) Высший Совет влился в Галактический Сенат и выдвинул гранд-мастера Беля Дактависа на пост Верховного Канцлера - чрезвычайная мера, продиктованная чрезвычайными обстоятельствами. Несколькими поколениями позже Орден джедаев, видя, что Республика полностью восстановилась после эпохи Пиус Деа, вернулись к мирной жизни на Оссусе. Но в 7000 ДБЯ Орден пережил Второй Великий раскол, приведший к ещё более серьёзным последствиям, известным в истории Ордена как Столетняя тьма. Раскол был вызван реакцией Ордена на появление в его рядах группы тёмных джедаев-еретиков, возглавляемая Аджантой Поллом, КсоКсаан и Карнессом Мууром. Они экспериментировали с запретной алхимией. Чудовища, которые возникали при этом, были признаны Советом мерзостью по отношению к Силе, и, чтобы положить конец практикам этих тёмных искусств, была начата война. В это же время Ордену удалось разработать световой меч, который можно было использовать в рукопашном бою. Прежние образцы, как уже говолрилось выше, из-за своих габаритов и энергоёмкости могли использоваться только как осадное оружие, но учёным Ордена удалось создать малогабаритный источник энергии, который можно было носить на поясе. Первым крупным сражением, в котором в массовом порядке применялось новое оружие - световые мечи - была состоявшаяся в 6900 ДБЯ битва при Корбосе. Скрестив клинки с еретиками, Орден джедаев положил конец конфликту. Двенадцать выживших тёмных джедаев, включая вождя раскола Аджанту Палла, были арестованы и высланы в Дикое Пространство. и Карнесс Муур на Коррибане]] Втайне от джедаев они укрылись на Коррибане, планете ситов, примитивной, но чувствительной к Силе расы. Тёмные джедаи удивили ситов своими способностями, стали их правителями и провозгласили себя Тёмными лордами ситов. Вскоре после прибытия на Коррибан отколовшаяся группа изгнанников, предводительствуемая Ремулусом Дрейпой, вернулась в пространство Республики с целью мести, но была перехвачена джедайским патрулём. Джедаи преследовали ситов через всю галактику,пока оба корабля не совершили аварийную посадку на планете Кеш. Некоторое время они сражались меду собой, но потом заключили мир и создали новую организацию под названием «Обречённые», ставившей своей целью достичь равновесия между Светлой и Тёмной сторонами Силы. Тем временем коррибанские ситы перенесли свою штаб-квартиру на Зиост и провозгласили Империю ситов. Со временем произошло объединение двух индивидуальностей, и слово "сит" стало означать не только расу, но и темных джедаев, следовавших установленным принципам. Великая гиперпространственная война и её последствия thumb|right|250 px|Гэв и Джори Дарагон на КоррибанеВ 5000 ДБЯ Империя ситов атаковала систему Корос, положив тем самым начало Великой гиперпространственной войне. Битва началась вскоре после того, как рыцаря-джедая Одана-Урра посетило кошмарное видение смерти лорда ситов Марки Рагноса и последовавшей за этим войны против Республики. Он отправился на Корусант вместе с мастером-джедаем Мемитом Надиллом и Тетой, императрицей Короса, чтобы доложить об этом Галактическому Сенату, но, как это обычно и бывает, политики не сочли ситуацию серьёзной и не предприняли никаких действий. Когда джедаи вернулись на Корос, в палаты Теты вбежала молодая девушка по имени Джори Дарагон. Она рассказала им и учителю Одан-Урра, мастеру-джедаю Уру, что, разведывая новый гиперпространственный маршрут, они вместе с её братом Гэвом случайно наткнулись на легендарную Империю ситов, и что ситы готовят нападение на Республику. Надилл знал о ситах достаточно много, чтобы понять степень угрозы, и отправился на Корусант, чтобы предупредить джедаев Храма. Нага Садоу, ставший Тёмным лордом ситов после смерти Марки Рагноса, тем временем готовился к вторжению. Находясь на борту Сферы медитации ситов в системе Праймус Голууд, он при помощи ситской магии создал тысячи иллюзорных солдат, благодаря чему ситская армия казалась гораздо большей, чем она была на самом деле. Джедаи Корусанта, в свою очередь, под руководством Мемита Надилла готовились к обороне. Другая битва разразилась на планете Киррек, где армию возглавляли Уру и его ученик Одан-Урр. Им удалось нарушить концентрацию Наги Садоу. Иллюзорные солдаты ситов исчезли, и дух республиканских сил воспрял. На Корусанте, поняв, что случилось, джедаи предприняли мощную контратаку, легко победив ситов. Республика одержала победу и на Кирреке, однако тяжёлой ценой: мастер Уру, сражаясь с превосходящими силами воинов-массасси, погиб. Когда ситы были разгромлены, Верховный Канцлер Пултимо приказал республиканским вооружённым силам вторгнуться в пространство, контролируемое Империей ситов, разрушить их бастионы, уничтожить артефакты и истребить самих ситов как расу. Последнее, однако, не удалось: уцелевшие ситы бежали с Зиоста и Коррибана и основали новую Империю на планете Дромунд-Каас, во главе которой стал Император Вишиэйт. Нага Садоу с остатками массасси нашёл убежище на Явине IV. Шестьсот лет спустя, в 4400 ДБЯ, амбициозный падаван Фридон Надд готовился к посвящению в рыцари, однако мастера отвергли его кандидатуру. Пытаясь найти объяснение случившемуся, он отправился к мастеру-джедаю Матте Тремейн. Та, чтобы испытать его, вызвала его на поединок. Но Надд воспринял это как угрозу и убил её. Тремейн воссоединилась с Силой, оставив на земле только одеяния джедаев. Пытаясь оправдать содеянное зло, Надд убедил себя в том, что-де мастера затеяли это испытание только для того, чтобы изгнать его из Ордена, покинул Оссус и отправился на поиски ситов. Он считал, что только они с готовностью примут его ученичество и будут обучать его путям Силы. Поиски привели его на Явин IV, где он обнаружил Нага Садоу, впавшего шесть веков назад в транс. Пробуждённый сит взял Надда в ученики и тренировал его на путях Тёмной стороны Силы. Но, как только Нага Садоу научил Надда всему, что он знал сам, он, следуя обычаю ситов, убил его, чтобы доказать своё над ним превосходство. thumb|Фридон Надд, король ОндеронаПосле смерти Садоу Надд покинул Явин и отправился на Ондерон, находившийся в то время вне пределов космического пространства Республики, надеясь вновь возродить могущественную Империю ситов. С помощью ситской магии ему удалось захватить власть в столичном городе Изиз. Провозгласив себя королём, он беспощадно изгнал из города всех преступников. Однако, вопреки его ожиданиям, они не только не погибли в смертоносных джунглях, но организовались в сообщество охотников и звероловов, известное как Звериные наездники. Когда они напали на Изиз, Фридон Надд при помощи Силы отбросил их. После этого его стали считать почти богом, хотя его правление было и жестоким, и несправедливым. Даже после его смерти Тёмная сторона на планете процветала, как и ситские учения. Возник культ, посвящённый его памяти. Последователи этого культа, называвшие себя наддистами, сеяли беспорядки на планете. Когда мастер-джедай Арка Джет намеревался вывезти останки Надда на луну Дксун, наддисты, возглавляемые королём Оммином, отбили их у него, а самого Арку захватили в плен. Группа джедаев, высадившись на планете, сумела освободить старого мастера и убить Оммина. После битвы останки Надда были переправлены Аркой на Дксун и захоронены в бронированной гробнице. Однако его дух был окончательно упокоен только во время Великой ситской войны. В 4250 ДБЯ Орден джедаев пережил Третий Великий раскол. После короткой гражданской войны на Корусанте уцелевшая группа тёмных джедаев бежали в систему Вултар, где они обнаружили, что планеты системы являются искусственными объектами. Они попытались использовать как супероружие гигантскую Космическую турбину, снабжавшую энергией всю систему, но, не справившись с управлением, погибли при взрыве. Старые войны ситов thumb|left|Храм джедаев на КорусантеВ следующую тысячу лет Республика даровала джедаям земли над Хребтом Силы, священной горой на Корусанте. Вскоре это место стало центром жизни джедаев. В 4019 ДБЯ здесь построили Храм джедаев, которому было суждено простоять четыре тысячи лет, хотя он и был серьёзно повреждён во время вторжения, известного как Разорение Корусанта. Четыре года спустя, в 4015 ДБЯ, вспыхнул конфликт, получивший название Великой революции дроидов. Это был первый конфликт новой эпохи, отличавшейся от предыдущей тем, что войны велись не с истинной Империей ситов, а с империями, созданными по её образу и подобию джедаями-отступниками Экзаром Куном и Реваном. Кроме уже упомянутой Великой революции дроидов, в эту эпоху входили Великая война ситов (4000–3996 ДБЯ), Мандалорские войны (3976 ДБЯ–3960 ДБЯ), Гражданская война джедаев (3959–3956 ДБЯ) и Ондеронская гражданская война (3951 ДБЯ). Она также включала Звериные войны (ок. 4350–4000 ДБЯ), Гражданскую войну ситов (3956–3950 ДБЯ), Тёмные войны (3955–3951 ДБЯ) и Первую чистку джедаев (3954–3951 ДБЯ). Некоторые из этих событий имели в истории Ордена чрезвычайно важное значение и более подробно освещены ниже. Великая война ситов thumb|right|250px|Экзар КунВ 3996 ДБЯ талантливый джедай Экзар Кун заинтересовался Золотым веком ситов. Отправившись с Оссуса на Дксун, он разыскал там гробницу Фридона Надда. Неупокоенный дух Надда совратил Куна, и молодой джедай сдался Тёмной стороне Силы. После путешествия на Коррибан он направился к четвёртой луне Явина, и, захватив древние крепости Наги Садоу, поработил расу массасси ради своих амбициозных планов. Окончательно упокоив дух Надда, он провозгласил себя единственным наследником учений ситов древности. Когда слухи об этом дошли до Высшего Совета, для обсуждения растущей мощи нового сита на планете Денеба был созван конклав. Во время конклава тайное общество адептов Тёмной стороны, именуемое кратами, атаковало джедаев с боевыми дроидами. Предводительствуемые Саталом Кето и его двоюродной сестрой Алиимой Кето, краты нанесли джедаям серьёзный урон: легендарный мастер Арка Джет был убит, защищая своего ученика Улика Кел-Дрома. Тем не менее краты были отброшены, джедаи перегруппировались и вернулись на Оссус. В поисках отмщения за смерть учителя Улик Кел-Дрома самростоятельно, без санкции Высшего Совета, отправился на Циннагар, мир кратов, чтобы внедриться в это общество и уничтожить его. Однако краты, заодозрив в нём шпиона, ввели ему ситский яд, и в результате Улик пал на Тёмную сторону Силы и стал генералом кратов. Узнав о появлении соперника, Экзар Кун отправился на Циннагар сам, чтобы найти его и уничтожить. Однако их дуэль была прервана духом Марки Рагноса, который приказал им прекратить сражаться и стать союзниками. Он провозгласил обоих Тёмными лордами ситов. Объединившись, они начали войну против Республики. Экзар Кун напал на Великую Библиотеку на Оссусе, убил легендарного мастера Одана-Урра и выкрал Тёмный голокрон, принадлежавший когда-то Наге Садоу. В свою очередь, Улик Кел-Дрома сразил в поединке Мандалора Неукротимого, вождя мандалорцев, и, по условиям дуэли, мандалорские крестоносцы присоединились к ситу. thumb|left|Экзар Кун в Зале СенатаКраты и мандалорцы нанесли удар в самое сердце Республики: осадили Корусант. Силы джедаев в столице были невелики, но, тем не менее, предприняв контратаку, они вынудили врагов отступить, а сам Улик Кел-Дрома был взят в плен. Он предстал перед судом Галактического Сената как военный преступник. Но во время слушания дела Экзар Кун вошёл в Зал Сената, убил Верховного Канцлера.и с помощью Силы погрузил всех присутствующих в оцепенение, после чего сразил своего бывшего учителя Водо-Сиоска Бааса. Освободив Улика, он вместе с ним устроил погром джедаев, многие из которых погибли. Кульминацией его войны против Ордена стала диверсия в кластере Крон, превратившая его звёзды в сверхновые. Диверсия была осуществлена с помощью ситского флагмана Наги Садоу, который они нашли на Явине IV. Опустошительная ударная волна от взрывающихся звёзд распространялась по космосу и рано или поздно должна была достичь Оссуса. Спасаясь от неизбежной судьбы, джедаи начали массовую эвакуацию. Когда большая их часть покинула Оссус, Экзар Кун и Улик Кел-Дрома проникли в Великую Библиотеку, рассчитывая на поживу. На верхних этажах они застали мастера-джедая Ууда Бнара, прятавшего бесценные артефакты. Сит попытался поразить его, Ууд Бнар призвал Силу и превратил себя в дерево - для расы нети, к которой он принадлежал, подобная трансформация является естественной. Кел-Дрома тем временем сразился на дуэли со своим братом Кеем и в порыве гнева убил его. В отчаянии от содеянного Кел-Дрома сдался Республике и был увезён с Оссуса до того, как ударная волна дошла до планеты. thumb|120px|Номи Санрайдер, глава Ордена джедаев после Великой Ситской войныЭкзар Кун понимал, что после того, как Кел-Дрома оказался в руках Ордена, его тайные силы на Явине IV оказались в опасности. Чтобы предотвратить своё окончательное поражение, он провёл ритуал, выкачавший жизненную энергию из всех массасси, и освободил свой дух от тела, прикованного в храме. Но джедаи, прибывшие к Явину, объединили свои силы и направили на четвёртую луну стену света. Её столкновение с тёмной энергией вызвало в джунглях большие пожары, опустошившие всю поверхность, а дух Экзара Куна вместо желанной свободы оказался навечно (как думали) погребён в храме. После того, как оба лорда ситов были сражены, а мандалорские крестоносцы разбиты на Ондероне, Великая Ситская война завершилась окончательно. Победа далась нелегко: многие великие мастера были мертвы, а Оссус, некогда главная твердыня джедаев, сделался необитаемым. Мастер-джедай Номи Санрайдер созвала конклав на станции Экзис, чтобы, формально обратившись ко всему Ордену, начать процесс исцеления. С одобрения всего Ордена Санрайдер приняла на себя обязанности его главы и приступила к формированию нового Высшего Совета. В дополнение к этому штаб-квартира джедаев была перенесена на Корусант, а существовавший ранее анклав значительно расширен. Реликвии и тексты, вывезенные на Экзис с Оссуса перед его уничтожением, были переправлены на Корусант и положили начало Архиву джедаев, пополнявшемуся почти четыре тысячелетия. В заключение мастер Санрайдер приказала построить на Явине IV подземный город для помощи в восстановлении экологии планеты, и выразила надежду на то, что дух Куна более не вернётся вновь. Тем не менее сорок лет спустя Явин всё ещё был миром-пепелищем, а дух Экзара Куна был окончательно упокоен только в 11 ПБЯ. Период восстановления thumb|200px|Одан-Урр, создатель Кодекса джедаевМежду окончанием в 3996 ДБЯ Великой войны ситов и началом в 3963 ДБЯ Мандалорских войн некоторые традиции и организационные структуры джедаев значительно изменились. В предшествующий период джедаям разрешалось открыто вступать в брак и создавать семьи. Джедаи-ученики тренировались в местных академиях, возглавляемых отдельными мастерами-джедаями с несколькими учениками у каждого. Управление орденом осуществляло многочисленное Собрание джедаев, или Ассамблея джедаев, которое созывалось по мере необходимости. Тогда же, после Великой ситской войны джедаи приняли аскетичные правила, запрещавшие браки и другие семейные атрибуты. Широкое Собрание джедаев уступило место постоянному Совету джедаев на Корусанте, состоящему из 12 уважаемых мастеров-джедаев. Местные советы анклавов, как, например, на Дантуине, разбирались с повседневными вопросами удаленных миров и подчинялись Высшему совету джедаев на Корусанте. Достоверно установлено, что с этого времени стало широко использоваться понятие "падаван", и индивидуальный подход к обучению: система "один мастер-джедай — один падаван" заменила большие классы системы академий. Вполне допустимо, что именно в это время исправленный вариант Кодекса джедаев, созданный мастером Одан-Урром, был принят Орденом как канонический. Мандалорские войны 200px|thumb|left|[[Люсьен Дрей, инициатор Резни падаванов на Тарисе]]Джедай-провидец Кринда Дрей видела свой долг в том, чтобы предотвратить новую войну, подобную Великой Ситской войне, которая окончилась так недавно и унесла так много жизней, в том числе жизнь её мужа, Баррисона Дрея. После того, как Орден обосновался на Корусанте, она покинула его, но продолжала учить джедаев на протяжении тридцати лет без ведома Совета Джедаев. Она основала Завет джедаев - тайную организацию, ставившую своей целью предотвращение возвращения ситов любой ценой. Первоначально штаб-квартира Завета располагалась в поместье Дреев на Корусанте, доставшемся Кринде Дрей в наследство от её покойного мужа. Впоследствии она вместе со своим сыном Люсьеном Дреем, главой Первого круга провидцев, и его учителем Хаазином переправила организацию на Тарис, где Завет занимался поисками опасного оружия ситов - Талисмана Муура. 250px|right|thumb|Резня падаванов на Тарисе Там, на Тарисе, и начались события Мандалорских войн. Пятерым мастерам-джедаям, членам Совета Первого круга провидцев, явилось видение хаоса, охватившего Орден и Республику, причём ответственным за это, как им казалось, должен был быть джедай в красном скафандре и с красным световым мечом. Они считали, что это кто-то из их падаванов, готовившихся в это время к посвящению в рыцари на луне Тариса (у всех пятерых были красные скафандры). Мастера решили нанести упреждающий удар, но преуспели лишь в убийстве четверых собственных падаванов. Пятому - ученику Люсьена Дрея Зейну Керрику - удалось бежать. Резня спровоцировала массовые беспорядки в городе, повлекшие многочисленные жертвы. Штаб-квартира Завета - Башня джедаев - по решению Совета была закрыта, джедаи отозваны на Корусант, а сам Завет распущен. Но это не помогло: беззащитный Тарис сделался .лёгкой добычей для новых могущественных завоевателей - мандалорцев, вторгшихся в космическое пространство Республики. thumb|left|180px|МандалорцыМандалорцы под предводительством Мандалора Наивысшего начали захватывать планеты, остававшиеся беззащитными после войны против Экзара Куна. Присоединяя оружие и технологии их жертв к своим собственным, они вскоре построили огромную армию, и их территория быстро росла. Попытки Республики остановить мандалорцев оказались неэффективными, и её судьба казалась решённой. Однако Высший Совет отказался помочь Республике, считая необходимой осторожность и не желая после недавней войны вновь обагрять руки кровью. Решение Совета возмутило многих молодых джедаев, которые, под предводительством рыцаря-джедая Ревана и его друга Алека, открыто выступили против Совета и повели силы Республики в бой. Реван использовал против своих врагов их же тактику: он был готов пожертвовать одной планетой, если это означало безопасную победу над другой, более важной. Под руководством Ревана и Малака Республика освободила множество планет. Заключительная битва состоялась на Малакоре V. thumb|300px|Суд над Митрой СурикВ ходе этой битвы Реван сразил Мандалора Наивысшего в поединке на борту его флагманского корабля и стёр с лица галактики оставшиеся мандалорские силы. Война была окончена. Мандалорцы, потерпев поражение от достойного противника, в знак примирения уничтожили своё оружие и доспехи. Но, пока Республика превозносила как героев Ревана и Алека, Высший Совет, глубоко оскорблённый их самовольством, приказал всем так называемым реваншистам вернуться в корусантский Храм для суда. Приказу, однако, подчинилась только Митра Сурик. Когда она предстала перед судом, Совет лишил её всех званий и приговорил к изгнанию за её роль в разрушении Малакора V. Кроме неё, была изнана также мастер-джедай Крея, бывший учитель Ревана, признанная виновной в приверженности учению серых джедаев, что привело всех её учеников, особенно Ревана, на путь Тёмной стороны. Гражданская война джедаев По завершении Мандалорских войн джедаи Реван и Малак таинственно исчезли в Неизведанных Регионах, предположительно преследуя остатки мандалорского флота. Втайне от Ордена и Совета они проследили их до планеты Дромунд-Каас, где обнаружили существующую в секрете Империю ситов, возглавляемую могущественным Императором. Им не удалось остановить его, и он, склонив их на Тёмную сторону, послал их назад в пределы Республики в качестве лордов ситов Дарта Ревана и Дарта Малака. Так как из двух тёмных лордов Реван был сильнее, Малак волей-неволей был вынужден стать его учеником. Вернувшись в Республику со своими верными последователями, новообращённые лорды ситов развязали новую войну, принеся в жертву уже ослабленную мандалорцами Республику и в полной мере воспользовавшись огромным количеством джедаев, которые по-прежнему были готовы следовать за ними. thumb|left|202px|Дарт Малак и Дарт РеванГражданская война джедаев поставила мастеров против учеников, отцов против сыновей, друзей против друзей, оказавшись одной из самых яростных войн за всю галактическую историю. Поначалу она велась нерешительно, но вскоре после появления армада Ревана начала стремительно расти, и спустя небольшое время Республика была ошеломлена, казалось, безграничными силами врага. Мир за миром падали к ногам ситов с их огромным флотом и мастерской стратегией. Совет джедаев, стремясь не повторить ошибку, допущенную им во время Мандалорских войн, принял решение уничтожить Ревана и тем обезглавить армаду. В ходе судьбоносной битвы небольшая ударная группа джедаев под командованием юного падавана по имени Бастила Шан проникла на флагман Ревана с целью захвата Тёмного лорда. Во время схватки Малак, находившийся на другом корабле, открыл огонь по флагману, чтобы уничтожить и Ревана, и сражавшихся с ним джедаев, а заодно избавиться от принятой им с неохотой роли его ученика. Джедаям удалось бежать с бесчувственным телом Ревана, но Малак достиг, как он считал, решающей победы, ибо он теперь сам становился Тёмным лордом ситов и командующим всей армадой. thumb|Бастила Шан использует Боевую медитацию Малак продолжил войну против Республики, опираясь исключительно на грубую силу, а не на искусные стратегии. Следуя ситской традиции, он взял себе ученика - бывшего джедая Дарта Бэндона. Республика и Орден оказались в отчаянном положении; они всё чаще и чаще прибегали к Боевой медитации Бастилы, которая была в ней весьма искусна. Это было единственным их преимуществом над быстрорастущей Империей ситов. Зная это, Малак специально избрал её своей целью, надеясь этим сокрушить последний шанс Республики на сопротивление его армиям. В 3956 ДБЯ во время боя над планетой Тарис корабль Бастилы, «Шпиль Эндара», получил серьёзные повреждения, и Бастила была вынуждена эвакуироваться на планету. Там её разыскали двое других выживших: Карт Онаси, герой прошлой войны и кавалер многих наград, и младший офицер, которого Шан включила в команду в последний момент перед вылетом. Однако именно он стал ключом к окончанию войны. thumb|left|Одна из Звёздных карт Онаси, Шан и ещё несколько присоединившимся к ним спутникам удалось бежать с Тариса во время его бомбардировки. Они прибыли на Дантуин, где находился секретный анклав джедаев. Там их третий компаньон был принят в Орден. Вскоре после этого при исследовании древних руин им удалось обнаружить доказательства существования Звёздной кузницы, однако карта, найденная ими, оказалась неполной. Предполагая, что существуют и другие звёздные карты, и надеясь с их помощью раскрыть местонахождение Звёздной кузницы, являвшейся источником мощи Малака, Совет отправил Бастилу и её маленький отряд на их поиски. В ходе этих поисков они посетили планеты Кашиик, Манаан, Татуин и Коррибан и уничтожили множество ситов и их прислужников, включая Дарта Бэндона. Самым большим препятствием стал захват всей группы флагманом ситского флота. Во время дерзкого побега им удалось смертельно ранить командира корабля - адмирала Саула Карата. Умирая, он открыл Карту страшную правду: Реван при атаке Малака не был убит, а только оглушён и спасён джедаями, в первую очередь Бастилой. Совет джедаев создал в его разрушенном уме новую личность - личность того самого младшего офицера, который впоследствии стал падаваном на Дантуине. Всё это время с ними путешествовал не кто иной, как Дарт Реван. То же самое подтвердил и Дарт Малак, с которым они столкнулись уже возле ангара, и сама Бастила. В последний момент им удалось бежать, но Бастила, оставшаяся прикрывать отход, была взята Малаком в плен и обращена им к Тёмной стороне Силы. Вандар Токар произносит речь по поводу победы в Гражданской войне джедаев]] После побега от Малака и установления своей подлинной личности Реван принял решение завершить миссию и уничтожить своего бывшего ученика. Он и его спутники обнаружили Звёздную кузницу на орбите близ планеты Лехон и приняли участие в атаке сил Республики против неё, однако из-за Боевой медитации Бастилы атака захлёбывалась. Ревану удалось проникнуть внутрь гигантской фабрики, бывшей источником безграничных сил ситов, и обнаружить Бастилу. Он сумел убедить её покинуть Тёмную сторону, только признавшись ей в любви. После этого он разыскал Малака и убил его, тем самым покончив с войной раз и навсегда. Несмотря на победу над Малаком, Высший Совет и Орден в целом дистанцировался от Ревана и Бастилы. Дело в том, что они проповедовали теорию, согласно которой единственное, что может заставить падшего джедая покинуть Тёмную сторону - это любовь. По тем временам это считалось злейшей ересью, к тому же подозрительно перекликающейся с некоторыми учениями ситов. Ревану и Бастиле было разрешено вступить в брак, но с условием, что они эту ересь распространять не будут. Они поселились на Корусанте вне стен Храма. Тем не менее известно, что Реван участвовал в атаке на Коррибан, где ситы были окончательно разгромлены. После этого ему было присвоено звание мастера-джедая. Два года спустя Ревана начали терзать мучительные видения планеты, на которой вечно бушуют бури - обрывки прежней памяти, остававшейся со времён его отступничества. В конце концов он покинул Корусант и в поисках ответов на свои вопросы улетел в Неизведанные Регионы. Бастила не присоединилась к нему, так как была беременна. Первая чистка джедаев и её последствия thumb|left|Дарт Нихилус на КатарреГражданская война джедаев нанесла огромный ущерб Ордену и Республике, оставив их чрезвычайно уязвимыми для любых атак. Многие джедаи погибли (и продолжали гибнуть от рук неизвестных врагов), ещё больше пали на Тёмную сторону. Репутация Ордена также сильно пострадала, в первую очередь из-за позиции невмешательства, занятой им во время Мандалорских войн. В 3952 ДБЯ мастер-джедай Эйтрис созвала уцелевших джедаев на конклав на планете Катарр якобы с целью обсудить пути выхода из кризиса. На самом же деле она намеревалась использовать джедаев в качестве приманки и вынудить адептов Тёмной стороны раскрыть себя. Она допустила утечку информации о конклаве, и в результате о нём узнал член Триумвирата ситов Дарт Нихилус. Прежде чем собрание началось, он прибыл на планету и убил всё живое на ней - как джедаев, так и местное население. Выжить удалось только миралуке Визас Марр, которую Нихилус сделал своей ученицей. Сразу после этого другой член Триумвирата, Дарт Сион, приказал своим легионам ситов-убийц ликвидировать уцелевших джедаев. Понимая, что угроза будет тем серьёзнее, чем чаще джедаи будут собираться вместе, Высший Совет рапустил Орден и его оставшиеся в живых члены укрылись на разных планетах. Храм джедаев на Корусанте был покинут, а анклав на Дантуине, серьёзно пострадавший во время Гражданской войны, был не более чем пустой оболочкой. Эйтрис надеялась, что ситы решат, что все джедаи мертвы, и потеряют бдительность. Укрывшись в катакомбах под полярной шапкой планеты Телос IV, она связалась с адмиралом Республиканского флота Картом Онаси и убедила его помочь ей разыскать в Неизведанных Регионах изгнанную из Ордена почти десятилетие назад Митру Сурик. По приказу адмирала Онаси крейсер типа «Молотоглав» «Предвестник» совершил внеплановый полёт во Внешнее Кольцо, чтобы забрать Митру. Было приказано наделить её дипломатическим статусом и сопроводить на планету Телос IV, но при этом не допускалось особое обращение к ней или попытки идентифицировать личность. После многих мытарств Митре удалось добраться до Телоса и найти там Эйтрис. После долгой дискуссии о ситской угрозе, способной уничтожить джедаев полностью, Сурик отправилась на поиски уцелевших членов Совета. Кроме уже упомянутой Эйтрис, она нашла на Дантуине Врука Ламара, на Нар-Шаддаа - Зез-Кай Элла, а на Ондероне - Кавара. Все они пообещали по окончании её поисков собраться в руинах Анклава на Дантуине. Лонна Вэш была также обнаружена Митрой, но уже мёртвой. thumb|Смерть троих джедаев от рук Дарт Треи Вернувшись на Дантуин, Митра Сурик встретила там только Ламара, Элла и Кавара. Они, как оказалось, решили не только вновь изгнать её, но и полностью отрезать от Силы, так как считали её «дырой в Силе», угрожающей уничтожить всех живых существ вокруг неё. Но, прежде чем они успели сделать это, Крея, учитель Сурик, убила их, после чего, сказав ей, что на самом деле она - лорд ситов Дарт Трея, оставила её на Дантуине. Обеспокоенная отсутствием Эйтрис, Сурик поспешила на Телос IV и прибыла туда как раз вовремя, чтобы сразиться с возглавившим очередную атаку ситов на Республику Дартом Нихилусом. Он был убит ею на борту его флагмана. Затем она отправилась в убежище Эйтрис и, поняв, что та, увлёкшись изучением древних голокронов ситов, пала на Тёмную сторону, сразилась с ней и победила её в поединке. Однако в надежде на то, что она всё ещё может вернуться к Светлой стороне, Митра сохранила ей жизнь. После этого Митра и её спутники полетели на Малакор V, где и были убиты двое оставшихся членов Триумвирата - Дарт Сион и Дарт Трея. Первая чистка джедаев, а вместе с нею и Старые войны ситов, окончились. thumb|left|173px|Голограмма Бастилы с сыном Митра Сурик и её спутники, шестерых из которых она тренировала как джедаев, вернулись на Дантуин и продолжили обучение. Однако примерно через год дроид T3-M4, некогда принадлежавший Ревану и позднее найденный Митрой Сурик, сообщил ей, что он располагает информацией о местонахождении Ревана, но готов поделиться ею только с Бастилой Шан. Митра отправилась на Корусант и разыскала там Бастилу, у которой к тому времени родился сын Ванер. В доме Шан женщины выяснили, что Реван потерпел крушение на мёртвой планете Нафема, прежде входившей в состав Империи ситов. Запись также показала момент пленения Ревана представителем расы ситов, которая считалась вымершей в конце Великой гиперпространственной войны. Митра отправилась на поиски Ревана, взяв с собой голограмму Бастилы с сыном. Из этого полёта она не вернулась. Лишь много лет спустя стало известно, что ей удалось освободить Ревана из плена, они вместе готовили покушение на Императора ситов, но покушение провалилось, а Митра Сурик была убита. Возрождение Империи ситов Великая галактическая война Как уже отмечалось выше, Республика и Орден считали, что Империя ситов в ходе Великой гиперпространственной войны была уничтожена полностью. Однако одному из лордов ситов удалось бежать с Коррибана во время атаки республиканских сил. Он провозгласил себя новым Императором ситов и правил возрождённой им в Неизведанных Регионах Империей более тысячи лет. Это был тот же самый Император, который обратил на Тёмную сторону Ревана и Малака, и тот же самый, на которого впоследствии безуспешно покушались Реван и Митра Сурик. thumb|В ходе одного из сраженийВ 3681 ДБЯ Империя ситов вышла из укрытия и атаковала Республику и джедаев, что было для всех полной неожиданностью. Втайне от Республики ситы уже проникли в ряд планетарных правительств, правительство Республики и даже в сам Орден, обеспечив себе ряд побед. Республиканские силы смогли нанести ответный удар, но в этот момент на стороне Империи в войну вступили мандалорцы, предводительствуемые Мандалором Меньшим. В конечном итоге война продлилась 28 стандартных лет. В 3653 ДБЯ во время проводившихся на Альдераане мирных переговоров ситы предприняли внезапную атаку на Корусант, опустошили планету, убили Канцлера и почти разрушили Храм. С Корусантом в руках ситы навязали Республике Корусантское соглашение. Соглашение разделило галактику на две части и требовало, чтобы все республиканские силы и джедаи отказались от открытого конфликта с Империей, а Сенат уступил ситам некоторые отдалённые миры. Соглашение противоречило интересам Республики; мастер-джедай Дар'Нала, генерал Гарза и королевский дом Альдераана выступали против его подписания, однако не нашли поддержки большинства. Документ был подписан, знаменуя окончание Великой галактической войны и победу Империи ситов. Холодная война Официально Холодная война была шатким миром, нарушаемым только пограничными перестрелками между преступными элементами Республики и Империи. Однако обе стороны поддерживали по всей галактике военные перевороты, революции, политические убийства и даже полномасштабные гражданские войны. Орден, лишившись Храма на Корусанте, некоторое время оставался бездомным - до тех пор, пока рыцарь-джедай Сатель Шан вернулась из Ядра с координатами потерянной ещё во времена Войн Силы планеты Тайтон. Пока джедаи-разведчики готовили планету к повторной колонизации, Орден понёс ещё две тяжёлые утраты: его глава, гранд-мастер Зим, был убит охотником за головами, а учитель Сатель, мастер Дар'Нала, пала на Тёмную сторону, совершив ряд террористических актов. thumb|left|Строительство Храма джедаев на ТайтонеКогда на Тайтоне был воздвигнут новый Храм джедаев, джедаи перебрались на свою историческую прародину и начали медленно её восстанавливать. После того, как новым гранд-мастером была избрана Сатель Шан, джедаи исследовали леса и руины планеты, восстанавливая связь со своими корнями и укрепляясь в Силе. Это было тем более необходимо, что мир между джедаями и ситами по определению не мог быть вечным. То и дело по всей галактике происходили стычки на грани нарушения договора, и вторая война могла вспыхнуть в любой момент. Те же из джедаев, кто остался на Корусанте, взяли на себя обязанность защищать руины Храма и оставшиеся под ними сокровища от разграбления. В этот период времени выдвинулось ряд новых героев, как с республиканской,так и с имперской стороны. Помимо уже названной Сатель Шан, вероятно, следует упомянуть лорда ситов Дарта Нокса. Оба они были лучшими бойцами, каждый на своей стороне, и оба верили, что рано или поздно им придётся вести за собой своих сторонников в грядущей всеобъемлющей войне, которая будет более жестокой и опустошительной, чем любая другая война в прошлом. Вторая великая галактическая война Как уже говорилось выше, события, известные под собирательным наименованием Холодной войны, подошли к неизбежному концу. Вспыхнула полномасштабная война, охватившая всю галактику и оказавшаяся более жестокой, чем любая другая война до неё. Орден джедаев быстро мобилизовался на борьбу с Империей ситов и различными третьими силами. Все они находились на пике своего развития, и в их рядах было много великих героев. Силы Республики и ситов схлестнулись друг с другом, хотя и над теми, и над другими постоянно нависал призрак предательства. Однако, несмотря ни на обилие предателей, ни на вмешательство всевозможных третьих сторон, преследовавших в конфликте свои цели, они мало что сделали для того, чтобы удержать Республику и Империю от продолжения войны. thumb|Кореллия после атаки ситовРазличные третьи силы и их лидеры в грандиозном столкновении потерпели поражение. В их числе следует назвать прежде всего Дарта Малгуса, вождя своего собственного восстания, и главу альдераанского дома Ульго Боуриса Ульго. Элитная группа лордов ситов, известная как Повелители ужаса, долгое время вела против Республики партизанскую войну, но в конце концов они были схвачены и заключены в тюрьму на Белсависе. После долгого изматывающего конфликта Орден джедаев и Галактическая Республика одержали победу, и Империя ситов древности была окончательно разгромлена. Орден джедаев, покинув Тайтон на неопределённое время, снова вернулся на Корусант. Храм джедаев при финансовой поддержке восстановленной Республики был отстроен заново. Началась новая эпоха мира. Но продлилась она недолго. Новые войны ситов thumb|left|170px|Дарт Руин, тёмный лорд ситовУжасы Старых войн ситов, едва не приведших к полному истреблению Ордена, были живы в памяти Республики на протяжении многих поколений. Немногие, однако, догадывались, что галактику вскоре охватит гораздо более масштабный конфликт. Начало ему положил один из виднейших членов Ордена - мастер-джедай Фаниус. Увлёкшись запретными знаниями, он выкрал из Архива джедаев голокрон ситов и скрылся. Приняв долгое время не принадлежавший никому титул Тёмного лорда ситов, Фаниус также принял и новое имя - Дарт Руин. В течение нескольких последующих лет Руин собрал вместе большое число адептов Тёмной стороны и выживших ситских кланов, после чего основал Новую Империю ситов. Её силами он планировал поставить на колени и Республику, и верных ей джедаев. Вскоре после начала войны Дарт Руин был предательсски убит своими приспешниками. Империя распалась на множество мелких государств с самопровозглашёнными лордами ситов во главе. Но и Орден понёс тяжёлые потери, в основном за счёт малоэффективного руководства. Ряд недовольных этим джедаев покинули Корусант, чтобы основать свои баронства и королевства на границе между Новой Империей и Республикой. Эти так называемые лорды джедаев объединились в конфедерацию, управляемую Великим Советом джедаев, в который входили самые могущественные из них. Конфедерация вела войну против Новой Империи, уничтожая любого ситского прислужника, который вторгался в космическое пространство джедаев. thumb|right|170px|Лорд Хот, предводитель Армии Света В 1010 ДБЯ Высший Совет джедаев присвоил рыцарю-джедаю Скеру Каану звание мастера и направил его в галактику для переговоров с Новой Империей. Совет сделал это, невзирая ни на экстремистские взгляды Каана, ни на его убеждённость в том, что за положение в галактике ответственны прежде всего Республика и Орден. Вместе с группой аналогично настроенных джедаев он провозгласил себя Тёмным лордом и организовал Братство тьмы, после чего направил всем выжившим ситам ультиматум: присоединиться к Братству и преклонить перед ним колени - или умереть. Совет, очевидно, понявший только то, что Каан предлагает наихудшим из лордов ситов капитуляцию или смерть на выбор, поздравил его с блестящей работой. Каан, однако, не только открыто посмеялся над Орденом и его благодарностями, но объявил ему войну и даже пообещал сжечь Храм дотла. Разгневанный тупостью Совета лорд Хот призвал под свои знамёна всех верных ему и собрал огромное войско, известное как Армия Света. Заручившись поддержкой Великого Совета джедаев, Хот нанёс удар в самое сердце Братства - Мантию сита. Заключительная кампания, стоившая многих жизней с обеих сторон, состоялась на планете Руусан. Во время седьмой и последней битвы уцелевшие члены Братства тьмы забаррикадировались в пещерах горного ущелья, впоследствии названного Долиной джедаев. Хот передал командование Армией Света Валентайну Фарфелле, а сам с сотней добровольцев отправился туда, надеясь принудить Каана к сдаче. Однако Каан, осознавая безнадёжность своего положения и движимый безумием, порождённым злоупотреблением Тёмной стороной, привёл в действие ментальную бомбу. Все чувствительные к Силе существа, попавшие в радиус её действия, и в том числе лорд Хот, погибли. Новые войны ситов завершились. Орден джедаев вновь выжил, несмотря на значительные потери. Ситы, как предполагалось, были стёрты с лица галактики до последнего. На самом деле одному из них - Дарту Бэйну - удалось выжить. Он и его ученица, Дарт Занна, скрылись от Ордена и Республики и в обстановке строжайшей секретности, обеспеченной Правилом двух, планировали месть. Руусанская реформа Руусанская реформа была проведена Сенатом и одобрена Высшим Советом джедаев. Как Орден, так и Республика осудили милитаризм и в знак мира распустили огромные армии и флоты, оставив лишь планетарные силы безопасности и Судебный департамент, помогающий Ордену джедаев хранить мир в галактике. Роспуск вооружённых сил, конечно, был не слишком дальновидным действием, оставившим Республику практически беззащитной от сепаратистов и тем более ситов - но это выяснилось лишь тысячелетие спустя. Орден джедаев в первые годы мира претерпел существенные перемены. Под предводительством гранд-мастера Фэй Ковен Высший Совет сделался более влиятельным, были сформулированы и записаны многие важные правила. Так, именно в это время был введён в действие запрет на приём в Орден взрослых, как более склонных к путям Тёмной стороны. Джедаи были освобождены от воинских званий, и институт лордов джедаев был упразднён. Тогда же впервые было чётко сформулирован и записан принцип, согласно которому джедаи отказывались от всех связей с внешним миром - имущества, материальных владений и даже семьи. Обучение джедаев проводилось на Корусанте жёстко централизованно, принцип «один мастер - один ученик» соблюдался в это время наиболее строго. Принятая в прошлом система мелких, разбросанных по всей галактике академий была признана опасной и облегчающей джедаям доступ к запретным знаниям. Все эти академии и тренировочные базы были закрыты, и сердцем Ордена стал Храм джедаев на Корусанте. Испытания джедаев, в период Новых войн ситов ставшие едва ли не пустой формальностью, заняли подобающее им место. Каждый падаван, готовящийся к посвящению в рыцари, подвергался этим испытаниям в обязательном порядке и в равных для всех условиях. Ковен также позаботилась о том, чтобы о её нововведениях стало известно каждому джедаю: ею, в соавторстве с несколькими другими джедаями, была написана и издана книга под названием «Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы». Книга выдержала, как минимум, три издания, передавалась от учителя к ученику на протяжении многих поколений и являлась традиционным чтением в Ордене. Одновременно с попытками Фэй Ковен стандартизовать обучение джедаев и тем самым поставить Орден на твёрдую почву, мастер-джедай Рестелли Квист и другие члены Совета Первого знания, будучи уверены, что ситы больше никогда не вернутся, решили полностью искоренить всю память о них. Разыскивая и уничтожая ситские артефакты, реликвии и даже исторические труды, Орден истребил память о ситах менее чем за пять десятилетий. Возвращение ситов Почти тысячу лет Орден наслаждался Золотым веком, а Галактическая Республика - миром. Тем не менее некоторые тревожащие события всё же имели место и тогда. Так, уже в 990 ДБЯ Валентайн Фарфелла был убит на Тайтоне Дартом Бэйном. В 181 ДБЯ смертельно раненый падаван-отступник Киб Джин перед смертью произнёс, что ситов всегда двое - не больше и не меньше. Так стало известно, что кто-то из ситов пережил Новые войны и установил Правило двух. Высший совет, однако, отнёсся к этому несерьёзно, вероятно, считая двух ситов небольшой угрозой. Уверенность эта была поколеблена около 53 ДБЯ, когда Дарт Тенебрус и его ученик Дарт Плэгас занимались ситскими опытами на Корусанте, так что Орден впервые почти за тысячелетие почувствовал присутствие Тёмной стороны Силы. thumb|Палпатин, сенатор от Набу, он же Дарт СидиусНо лишь в 32 ДБЯ присутствие ситов вновь сделалось очевидным для джедаев. Незадолго до того лорд ситов Дарт Сидиус тайно вступил в переговоры с членами Торговой Федерации, в том числе с Нутом Ганреем и Долтеем Дофайном. Сидиус был свидетелем того, как Ганрей приказал боевым дроидам открыть огонь по членам Правящего совета федерации. Вакантные места, естественно, были заняты сторонниками Ганрея, такими, как Рун Хаако, Хат Мончар и уже упомянутый выше Долтей Дофайн. Добившись через Ганрея контроля над Торговой федерацией, Сидиус предложил ему начать борьбу за более справедливое налогообложение военной блокадой планеты Набу. Ганрей рассчитьывал, что королева Набу Амидала подпишет соглашение, которое в глазах Сената сделает оккупацию планеты законной. Но вместо этого Верховный Канцлер Финис Валорум направил для переговоров с Торговой федерацией двух джедаев - Квай-Гона Джинна и его падавана Оби-Вана Кеноби. thumb|180px|left|Энакин Скайоукер в 32 ДБЯ Узнав об этом, Сидиус приказал неймодианцам убить джедаев. Им это не удалось: джедаи вынуждены были спрятаться на корабле вторжения, который и доставил их на планету. Там Джинн встретил и спас гунгана по имени Джа-Джа Бинкс. Бинкс привёл Джинна и Кеноби к гунганскому городу Ото Гунга. Гунганы, хотя и не без труда, согласились предоставить джедаям бонго - транспортное средство, которое доставило джедаев в столицу Набу Тид. Там джедаи спасли королеву Амидалу и бежали на Татуин, где отремонтировали корабль королевы, и затем достигли Корусанта. Амидала, однако, не смогла найти решение своих проблем в Сенате и вернулась на Набу. Там, с помощью Великой Армии гунганов и десятилетнего мальчика по имени Энакин Скайуокер, ей удалось разгромить Армию дроидов Торговой федерации. Однако в решающей схватке на световых мечах между Квай-Гоном Джинном, Оби-Ваном Кеноби и учеником Сидиуса Дартом Молом Квай-Гон Джинн был убит. Потрясённый смертью своего учителя, Оби-Ван бросился на сита и, казалось, убил его. После того, как Дарт Мол был сражён, джедаи поняли, что по меньшей мере один сит всё ещё жив. Однако личность Дарта Сидиуса подозрений тогда не вызвала. Войны клонов Во время вторжения на Набу Верховный Канцлер Финис Валорум за проявленную им нерешительность получил от Сената вотум недоверия. На его пост был избран сенатор от Набу Палпатин. При вступлении в должность он обещал обуздать коррупцию, распространившуюся в Галактическом Сенате, однако за десять лет его правления попыток выполнить обещание наблюдалось мало. Примерно в то же время мастер-джедай граф Дуку, также возмущённый продажностью Сената и вдобавок сильно удручённый смертью Квай-Гона Джинна (который был его первым учеником), покинул Орден и стал лидером группы планет, получившей название Конфедерации независимых систем. Однако, втайне от джедаев, он был завербован Дартом Сидиусом, которым на самом деле и был Палпатин. Дуку стал его учеником под именем Дарта Тирануса. К 22 ДБЯ на сторону Конфедерации перешёл целый ряд планет и корпоративных образований. На Корусант обрушилась череда террористических атак, в том числе было совершено покушение на сенатора Амидалу перед голосованием по вопросу воссоздания вооруженных сил, что давало бы Канцлеру право восстановить армию (распущенную в ходе Руусанской реформы) и защитить Республику от сепаратистской угрозы. thumb|Во времена Войн Клонов После второго покушения на жизнь Амидалы Совет джедаев приказал Оби-Вану Кеноби выяснить, кто стоит за попытками убить сенатора, а сама Амидала под охраной Энакина Скайуокера отправилась на Набу. Поиски привели Кеноби на Камино, где он обнаружил армию клонов, тайно созданную по приказу мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса и к тому времени насчитывавшую уже 200 000 личного состава; ещё миллион находились в стадии подготовки. Джедай также встретил Джанго Фетта, который попытался сбежать на Джеонозис, но был выслежен Кеноби. Оби-Ван смог отправить сообщение Совету джедаев, но сам был захвачен в плен. Энакин, находящийся на Татуине, получил от Мейса Винду приказ оставаться на месте и охранять Падме. Но Падме решила лететь на Джеонозис, чтобы спасти Оби-Вана. Скайуокера и Амидалу также захватили, а затем всех трех пленников приговорили к казни на арене. Однако они были спасены группой более чем из двухсот джедаев под командованием Мейса Винду. Большая часть джедаев при этом погибла, открыв счёт жертв новой войны. Немногие уцелевшие заняли круговую оборону в центре арены под огнём армии дроидов Конфедерации. Их гибель казалась неизбежной, однако в последнюю минуту на арене во главе тысяч солдат-клонов высадился гранд-мастер Йода. Битва на Джеонозисе была выиграна - но она стала первой из битв Войн клонов, продлившихся больше трёх лет. Джедаи предприняли попытку задержать графа Дуку и не дать ему покинуть Джеонозис. Но им это не удалось: Оби-Ван во время дуэли был ранен, а его ученик, Энакин Скайуокер, потерял руку. Чтобы спасти их, Йода был вынужден позволить сепаратистскому лидеру уйти. Эскалация Войн клонов в одну из самых больших войн в галактической истории произошла за считанные недели. Члены Ордена джедаев играли в ней существенную роль в качестве генералов Великой Армии Республики; многие из них во время войны погибли. К помощи различных тёмных джедаев прибегал и Дуку. Среди них наиболее известны Сора Балк, Орра Синг, Асажж Вентресс, а также Куинлан Восс, который был двойным агентом. thumb|left|178px|Рыцарь-джедай Энакин СкайуокерЧерез четыре месяца после Джеонозиса Орден столкнулся с самой большой угрозой за всё время войны против Конфедерации: генералом Гривусом. На планете Хайпори он проявил себя перед Республикой и Орденом как машина для убийств, сразив нескольких джедаев и ещё нескольких ранив. На Джабииме джедаи также понесли тяжёлые потери. Хотя им и удалось эвакуировать планету, но почти все участвовавшие в операции джедаи погибли. Выжить удалось только Энакину Скайуокеру, который, таким образом, понемногу становился знаменитостью. Ближе к концу войны сепаратисты, потерпев ряд поражений, отступили со своих баз в Центральных мирах и Колониях в укреплённые миры Среднего и Внешнего Колец. Это подняло дух Республики, и канцлер Палпатин вместе с джедаями направил во Внешнее кольцо почти весь доступный флот, чтобы начать осаду сепаратистских твердынь и принудить Конфедерацию к сдаче. Однако этот этап войны унёс жизни многих джедаев. На Боз-Пити погибли мастера-джедаи Ади Галлия и Суун Бейтс, а тёмный джедай Асажж Вентресс была тяжело ранена и больше в войне не участвовала. Примерно в то же время на планете Салукемай Сорой Балком был убит мастер-джедай Оппо Ранцизис, но и сам Балк был убит Куинланом Восом. Конец войны, казалось, был уже близок. Но на самом деле Осады Внешнего Кольца были работой Дарта Сидиуса, стремившегося оттянуть как можно больше сил от Корусанта. ]]В 19 ДБЯ, когда почти все силы Республики и Ордена находились во Внешнем Кольце, сепаратитский флот под предводительством Гривуса и Дуку предпринял недельную осаду Корусанта. Тысячи дроидов-истребителей и три-дроидов пролились дождём над столицей. Сотни миллионов боевых дроидов и дроидных танков высадились с десантных судов Конфедерации, сея смерть и разрушения. Воспользовавшись возникшей паникой, Гривус и его «Магнастражи» похитил Верховного Канцлера, убив нескольких джедаев и связав члена Совета Шаак Ти. После этого он перевёз Палпатина на свой флагман «Незримая длань». Несколько джедаев-пилотов попытались перехватить его, но потерпели неудачу. Получив тревожное сообщение, Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби возвратились из Внешнего Кольца и присоединились к попыткам спасти Палпатина. Им удалось проникнуть на «Незримую длань» и прорваться на мостик. Хотя Дуку удалось ранить Оби-Вана, Энакин обезоружил его и, по приказу канцлера, безжалостно отрубил ему голову. После этого Палпатин был возвращён на Корусант. Гривусу удалось бежать, но поражение обезглавленной Конфедерации теперь было только вопросом времени. Последние дни Ордена джедаев thumb|left|Слева направо: [[Сэси Тийн, Аген Колар, Мейс Винду, Кит Фисто]]Вскоре после завершения битвы за Корусант джедаи узнали от Энакина Скайуокера, что Палпатин на самом деле - не кто иной, как Дарт Сидиус, Тёмный лорд ситов, развязавший войну. Мейс Винду возглавил группу мастеров-джедаев, которая должна была арестовать канцлера. Однако Сидиусу удалось убить всех четверых. Он сделал это при помощи Энакина, который пал на Тёмную сторону Силы и принял имя Дарта Вейдера. Позднее Палпатин преподнёс это событие Сенату как попытку джедаев совершить государственный переворот и использовал его как повод для начала Великого истребления джедаев, во время которого подавляющее большинство членов Ордена погибло. Сразу после того, как был отдан приказ 66, согласно которому клоны должны были убить своих командиров-джедаев, Дарт Вейдер отправился в Храм, чтобы убить всех остававшихся там. При поддержке 501-го легиона Вейдер убил всех джедаев, включая детей, и поменял сигнал аварийного маяка Храма так, что он отдавал всем уцелевшим джедаям приказ вернуться в Храм. Затем Сидиус послал Вейдера на Мустафар, чтобы уничтожить последних лидеров Конфедерации, одновременно приказав ему подать сигнал дистанционной деактивации всем дроидам и этим окончить войну. В ходе выполнения приказа 66 около 99% членов Ордена были убиты, и почти все их храмы и академии, существовавшие в галактике, разрушены. right|thumb|150px|Палпатин провозглашает Галактическую ИмпериюВ последней попытке спасти Республику и Орден от полного уничтожения мастера-джедаи Йода и Оби-Ван Кеноби, двое самых известных из выживших джедаев, предприняли отчаянную миссию с целью уничтожить ситов. Мастер Кеноби отправился на Мустафар для поединка с Дартом Вейдером, а Йода - в зал Сената, где он пытался убить Дарта Сидиуса. Вейдер был сражён, потерял все свои органические конечности, его лёгкие были обожжены раскалёнными вулканическими газами, и, хотя он сохранил жизнь, то, что осталось от его тела, было помещено в специальную мобильную систему жизнеобеспечения. Схватка Йоды и Сидиуса окончилась вничью: Йода был вынужден бежать, оставив Палпатина в живых. После того, как Йода и Кеноби удалились в изгнание, Дарт Сидиус провозгласил себя Императором Галактической Империи. Ситы вновь стали доминирующей силой в галактике. Великое истребление джедаев thumb|left|200px|Йода прибывает в изгнание на ДагобуНесмотря на то, что много джедаев было убито, Приказ 66 пережили многие. Сидиус, ныне Император галактики, использовал Дарта Вейдера и Инквизиторий для их розыска и уничтожения. Некоторые джедаи приняли решение бороться с Империей, как Роан Шрайн или участники собрания на Кесселе. Другие скрылись, как Йода и Оби-Ван Кеноби. Много джедаев пало от рук Вейдера, Инквизиторов, Рук Императора и даже охотников за головами. Так, восемь джедаев, собравшихся на Кесселе под руководством Шаддай Поткин, были все перебиты Вейдером. Слухи об этом событии использовались Императором для превращения Вейдера в символ Империи страха и в качестве предупреждения всем тем, кто встанет на его пути. В официальном сообщении, подготовленном Сейтом Пестажем, говорилось, что большая группа джедаев намеревалась убить Вейдера, но, впав в безумие, они уничтожили друг друга. thumb|200px|Охота на джедаев Во время этих событий Вейдер в надежде свергнуть Палпатина подготовил тайного ученика. В 3 ДБЯ на планете Фелуция ему удалось выследить и убить выжившего джедая Шаак Ти, а её падаван Марис Бруд пала на Тёмную сторону. В 2 ДБЯ им же был искалечен другой известный джедай - Рам Кота. В 1 ДБЯ Рука Императора Мара Джейд выследила на планете Кофриджин V мастера-джедая Ан'ю Куро, известную также как Тёмная женщина. Дарт Вейдер лично прибыл на планету, чтобы убить её. Считается, что с её смертью Великое истребление джедаев завершилось, и Империя упрочилась, но практичеки сразу же была вовлечена в другой конфликт - Галактическую гражданскую войну. Наиболее известными джедаями, пережившими Великое истребление, были Йода, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Рам Кота, А'Шарад Хетт, Эмпатоджайос Бранд, К'Крук и Ууд Бнар. Несмотря на гибель практически всех джедаев, последние уцелевшие привели в действие план - последнюю надежду Ордена. Ситы не знали, что Вейдер стал отцом двух чрезвычайно чувсвительных к Силе детей. Его сын, Люк Скайуокер, проходил обучение Силе под руководством мастера Кеноби и гранд-мастера Йоды, которые в 4 ПБЯ дали ему задание - сразить Дарта Вейдера. В решающем поединке Люку удалось вернуть Вейдера на Светлую сторону Силы, и тот, убив Палпатина, погиб при этом сам. Орден лордов ситов, ведущий своё начало от Дарта Бэйна, был уничтожен. В последующие годы Люк начал процесс возрождения Ордена. Ему удалось собрать вместе ряд существ, чувствительных к Силе, и джедайских артефактов. В 11 ПБЯ он основал Праксеум джедаев на Явине IV, положив начало Новому Ордену джедаев. Хронологическая таблица по истории Ордена джедаев и последующим событиям * 25783 ДБЯ — Основан Старый Орден джедаев * (24500 – 24400 ДБЯ) — Великий раскол * 7000 ДБЯ — Столетняя тьма * 5000 ДБЯ — Великая гиперпространственная война * (4015 – 3951 ДБЯ) — Старые войны ситов * 3955 – 3951 ДБЯ — Первая чистка джедаев * (2000 – 1000 ДБЯ) — Новые войны ситов * 1000 ДБЯ — Руусанская реформация освобождает джедаев от воинских званий * 32 ДБЯ — Возвращение ситов * (22 – 19 ДБЯ) — Войны клонов, переход многих джедаев на тёмную сторону Силы * 19 ДБЯ — Начало Великого истребления джедаев * 19 ДБЯ — Галактика оказывается во власти сита, когда Палпатин, также известный как Дарт Сидиус, после многолетних манипуляций создает Галактическую Империю * (18 - 0 ДБЯ) - Йода, Оби-Ван Кеноби и призрак Квай-Гон Джинна следили за детьми Энакина Скайуокера. * 4 ПБЯ — Люк Скайуокер становится первым новым джедаем и возвращает своего отца, Энакина Скайуокера, также известного как тёмный лорд ситов Дарт Вейдер, на светлую сторону Силы. Последнее, что сделал Энакин как джедай — уничтожил Дарта Сидиуса * 11 ПБЯ — Люк создаёт Праксеум джедаев на Явине IV и основывает Новый Орден джедаев Политическая структура Руководящие органы в 32 ДБЯ]] Ещё во время Войн Силы джедаи сформировали центральное политическое образование, названное «Высшим советом джедаев». Высший совет являлся собранием великих умов, действовавшим как управляющий орган ордена, а также как консультативный орган Сената Старой Республики. В Совете одновременно могло состоять только 12 членов: эта традиция возникла до Великой гиперпространственной войны. Глава Совета носил титул гранд-мастера. Решение о приёме в члены Совета принималось действующим Советом. Члены Совета избирались на различные сроки: пятеро избирались пожизненно без права уйти в отставку, четверо также избирались пожизненно, но право на отставку имели, и, наконец, ещё трое избирались на определённый срок. Считалось, что такая система обеспечивает преемственность традиций, но не даёт Ордену закоснеть в них. Как правило, членом Совета избирался мастер-джедай, но бывали случаи, когда в Совете заседал рыцарь - в случае необходимости или до формального повышения в звании. Самым известным таким случаем был Энакин Скайуокер, назначенный в 19 ДБЯ Верховным Канцлером Палпатином в качестве наблюдателя от Сената. Совет принял его назначение, но отказался присвоить ему звание мастера. Кроме Высшего Совета, в течение ряда поколений управлялся ещё тремя дополнительными Советами, руководившими основными направлениями деятельности Ордена. Совет первого знания наблюдал за академией джедаев, находившейся в Храме на Корусанте и другими академиями и библиотеками в галактике. К членам этого Совета обращались в ситуации, требующей сравнения с аналогичным событием в прошлым, чтобы на основе тогдашних решений и ошибок выработать перспективу событий текущих. Совет примирения тесно сотрудничал с Дипломатическим корпусом Галактической Республики в порядке помощи в приёме в состав Республики новых миров. Поручая джедаям-дипломатам и джедаям-послам обеспечивать выполнение договоров и приветствовать новые народы в Республике, члены Совета примирения тесно сотрудничали с Сенатом. Иногда на заседаниях этого Совета решались и внутренние дела Ордена. Наконец, Совет назначений осуществлял надзор за Корпусом обслуживания джедаев и распределял туда младших джедаев, которые признавались негодными для следования путём рыцаря-джедая или попросту не находили себе учителя. Решения этих четырёх Советов формировали прогресс как Ордена, так и Республики. В 4 000 ДБЯ Совет джедаев отказывался вступить в Мандалорские войны, пока не «будет установлена степень угрозы», заняв пассивную позицию в конфликте. Позднее, вероятно, в ответ на угрозу исчезновения, ставшую следствием принятого решения, джедаи выбрали более агрессивное поведение, приведшее к Новым войнам ситов, в которых они возглавили Республику, превратив её в подобие военной диктатуры. После Руусанской реформы Совет первого знания активно занимался уничтожением наследия ситов - их запретных знаний и артефактов. Во время Войн клонов, в сумеречные годы Галактической Республики, джедаи исполняли роли генералов, офицеров и военных советников - до того, как вновь были практически полностью уничтожены возродившимися ситами. Звания джедаев Джедаям по мере их продвижения по путям Ордена и Силы присваивались различные звания. Основных званий было четыре. Младший джедай (иначе юнлинг) — чувствительный к Силе ребёнок, начинающий обучение. Младшие джедаи отбирались в мирах галактики по результатам анализа крови, удалялись из их семей и проходили коллективные тренировки в одной из академий джедаев. Предельный возраст младшего джедая ограничивался 13 годами. Те, кто к этому возрасту не переходил на более высокую ступень обучения, поступали в распоряжение Корпуса обслуживания джедаев или покидали Орден. thumb|Слева направо: мастер-джедай [[Мейс Винду, рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, падаван Энакин Скайуокер]]Падаван — джедай, избранный из числа младших для индивидуальной подготовки мастером или рыцарем. Слово восходит ещё к Ордену дже'дайи. Падаваны, как правило, становились таковыми в подростковом возрасте и продолжали дальнейшие тренировки уже вне стен академии. Как правило, учителю дозволялось брать не более одного ученика одновременно, но эта традиция возникла лишь после Великой войны ситов и неоднократно нарушалась (например, Митра Сурик обучала одновременно шестерых). По традиции, в знак своего ученичества падаван носил за ухом косичку. Её длина отмечала длительность обучения. Во время церемонии посвящения в рыцари эта косичка отрезалась. Существа, не имеющие волос, носили в ухе серьгу, делали татуировку или что-либо ещё. Рыцарь-джедай — ''джедай, прошедший индивидуальное обучение под руководством учителя. Обычно на это уходило примерно десять лет. После этого учитель объявлял, что не может больше ничему научить своего ученика, и дисциплинированный падаван получал право пройти Испытания джедаев. В случае их успешного прохождения падаван проходил церемонию посвящения, состоящую в том, что его косичка в торжественной обстановке отрезалась одним из членов Совета. Это символизировало конец его ученичества. Отныне он, не прикреплённый более к мастеру, был волен самостоятельно принимать задания от Совета, специализироваться в одной из трёх ветвей рыцарства или взять себе падавана. ''Мастер-джедай — джедай, продемонстрировавший глубокое понимание Силы, взявший себе падавана и успешно обучивший его до уровня рыцаря. Звание мастера присваивалось Высшим Советом джедаев. Самопровозглашение не одобрялось, но в военное время или в период расформирования Ордена практиковалось нередко (самый известный пример - Люк Скайуокер). Среди мастеров Ордена лишь немногие избранные были членами одного из Советов джедаев. Составленные исключительно из мудрых и опытных мастеров, Советы Ордена имели различные уровни членства. Так, из 12 членов Высшего Совета пятеро избирались пожизненно, четверо - на длительный срок и трое - на краткий. Обязанности лидера Совета часто исполнял гранд-мастер - признанный глава Ордена. Корпус обслуживания джедаев Корпус обслуживания джедаев представлял собой группу организаций, руководимую Советом назначений и являвшуюся альтернативой или дополнением к традиционным миссиям джедаев по заданиям Высшего Совета. Большинство членов Корпуса набиралось из числа младших джедаев, но в него входили также падаваны, рыцари и даже мастера, чьи специализации приводили их в ряды Корпуса. Сельскохозяйственный корпус Крупнейшей из этих организаций был Сельскохозяйственный корпус. Члены Сельхозкорпуса использовали свои способности в Силе для ухода за посевами по всей галактике, помогая снабжать продовольствием миллионы граждан Республики. Работая в контакте с Сельскохозяйственной администрацией Республики, Сельхозкорпус распространял идею о том, что Живая Сила способна преодолеть ужасы засухи и голода. Крупнейшие базы Сельхозкорпуса располагались на Салличе, Таанабе и Юкио. Медицинский корпус Члены Медицинского корпуса использовали свои целительские способности для лечения больных существ. В отличие от Сельхозкорпуса, в Медкорпусе состояло только несколько дюжин студентов и их инструкторов. Медкорпус базировался в Палатах исцеления в юго-западном крыле Храма джедаев на Корусанте. Образовательный корпус Как и Медицинский корпус, Образовательный корпус базировался в Храме джедаев на Корусанте. Под руководством Хранителя знаний джедаев его члены занимались каталогизацией и переводом данных Архивов джедаев. Исследовательский корпус Исследовательский корпус отвечал за исследования в Неизведанных Регионах, а также за ведение истории Ордена и Галактики. Его члены открывали новые планеты и гипермаршруты, а также устанавливали первый контакт с расами, которые могли бы присоединиться к Республике, представляя, таким образом, лицо Галактического сообщества. В Исследовательский корпус входило больше рыцарей и мастеров, чем в любой другой. Неортодоксальные течения На протяжении ссвоей истории Орден неоднократно переживал расколы по поводу толкования Кодекса джедаев. Эти расколы часто приводили к формированию неортодоксально мыслящего меньшинства. Несмотря на страх перед Тёмной стороной и возвращением ситов, эти течения нередко терпели. Кореллианские джедаи, верные бунтарской репутации своей планеты, были очень сильно привязаны к своей родной звёздной системе, и, кроме того, не желали уважать принятые в Ордене правила о недопущении эмоциональных привязанностей. Им было позволено оставаться в Кореллианской системе, создавать семьи и воспитывать собственных детей как падаванов. Вскоре они образовали внутри Ордена свою субкультуру. Кореллианские джедаи носили зелёные плащи, именные медальоны и создавали джедайские династии. К одной из таких династий принадлежал Нейя Халкион. Его внук Корран Хорн был одним из первых джедаев Нового Ордена. Альтисиане ''- раскольническая секта внутри Ордена, созданная за несколько десятилетий до его уничтожения. Её основатель Джинн Альтис проповедовал ряд принципов, неприемлемых для ортодоксальных джедаев, таких, как обучение у одного мастера нескольких учеников одновременно, приём взрослых падаванов и создание джедаями семей. Альтисиане покинули Храм и основали свой собственный анклав на Беспине. Ученица Альтиса Каллиста Минг на краткое время присоединилась к Новому Ордену, но вскоре покинула его, так как утратила связь с Силой. Основные принципы альтисианства были унаследованы Орденом полностью. ''Железные рыцари - чувствительные к Силе неорганические живые кристаллы, известные как шарды. Для взаимодействия с окружающим миром они помещались в корпуса дроидов. Их создал мастер-джедай Акуинос в 50 ДБЯ. Высший совет, однако, ужаснулся тому, что Акуинос обучал путям Силы неорганические кристаллы, и усомнился в том, что они способны на истинное понимание Силы. Акуинос был изгнан, и Железные рыцари последовали за ним. В 13 ПБЯ они присоединились к Новому Ордену. Паладины - термин, объединяющий две различные группировки со схожими взглядами. Во время Новых войн ситов лорд джедаев Типо наывал этим словом своих последователей. Паладины Типо считали, что джедай может быть более независим от Силы, чем от пищи или воздуха. Тем не менее техники Силы они всё же использовали, исключая лишь наиболее мощные её аспекты. Они не избегали полностью ношения световых мечей. Они просто считали, что джедай вправе пользоваться таким оружием, которое ему или ей удобнее - и многие делали выбор в пользу бластеров. Среди них было много мастеров различных боевых искусств, таких, как терас-каси. После Руусанской реформы , освободившей джедаев от воинских званий и упразднившей институт лордов джедаев, Типо и его последователи были подвергнуты остракизму как потенциальные адепты Тёмной стороны. Позднее их взгляды частично были приняты Серыми паладинами, которые, однако, занимали менее радикальные позиции. Серые паладины просуществовали до 19 ДБЯ. Серые джедаи - собирательный термин, обозначающий всех, кто сознательно балансировал на тонкой грани Тёмной стороны, не поддаваясь её соблазнам. Как правило, они не признавали авторитет Кодекса джедаев, стремились к независимым действиям и дистанцировались от Высшего совета, будучи преданными исключительно Силе. После Руусанской реформы серые джедаи были признаны опасными индивидуалистами. Потенциум - название секты, имевшей особый взгляд на Силу и её использование. Последователи Потенциума считали, что Сила изначально блага, а переход на Тёмную или Светлую сторону - дело выбора самого адепта. Из этого делался далеко идущий вывод: раз нет Тёмной стороны, нет и действий, способных к ней привести, а ради благой цели допустимы любые средства. Последователи Потенциума были изгнаны из Ордена в 132 ДБЯ. Некоторые изгнанники осели на планете Зонама-Секот. Кодекс джедаев Эта пятичастная мантра служила для джедаев общим набором руководящих принципов, определяющих их поведение во всех жизненных ситуациях. Форма Кодекса в течение тысячелетий менялась, однако по своей сути он оставался неизменен и сохранил своё значение в Новом Ордене джедаев. Локации Ордена джедаев Заставы и поселения Ордена джедаев располагались на многих планетах, и некоторые миры даже принадлежали им целиком. Корусант thumb|left|Храм джедаев на Корусанте Храм джедаев на Корусанте был главной штаб-квартирой Ордена джедаев с конца Великой войны ситов (3996 ДБЯ) до Великого истребления джедаев (19 ДБЯ). Несмотря на свой впечатляющий вид, Храм был относительно современным зданием по сравнению с некоторыми другими на Корусанте. Он был построен на участке земли, который дал Сенат после попытки вторжения Нага Садоу в столицу в 5000 ДБЯ. Сенат надеялся, что большое присутствие джедаев укрепит планету при следующим возможном вторжении. Четыре Совета джедаев заботились о административных, стратегических и духовных потребностей Ордена, гарантируя, что его деятельность будет отвечать нуждам Республики и её многочисленных граждан. Джедаи с большой неохотой отнеслись к предложению Сената воздвигнуть на выделенном им месте цитадель - они считали, что Орден не является военной организацией, и что использование в качестве штаб-квартиры здания явно военного назначения противоречило бы их кодексу. Вместо того, чтобы принять это предложение, Совет одобрил строительство медитативного и учебного центра, который, кроме того, должен был сохранить быстро исчезающую природу Корусанта. В конце концов первоначальный проект значительно вырос в размерах и сложности, напоминая разрастание того мира, где он находился. Новые залы Храма джедаев включали Зал Тысячи фонтанов, представлявший собой огромную оранжерею с текущей водой и каскадами. Также в состав Храма были включены залы для тренировок в фехтовании на световых мечах, места, где показывались огромные голографические карты звёздного неба, и многое другое. Венчали Храм пять шпилей. В центральном, самом высоком, хранились древние манускрипты и другие реликвии - некоторые из них насчитывали многие тысячелетия. В четырёх других проходили заседания Советов джедаев. Высший совет джедаев занимал юго-западный шпиль, в юго-восточном находился зал Совета примирения, а северо-западный и северо-восточный были резиденциями Совета первого знания и Совета назначений соответственно. Хотя Храм джедаев на протяжении свсоей долгой истории подвергался разграблению по меньшей мере дважды (в ходе Первой чистки джедаев и позднее - после Великой галактической войны), окончательно он был покинут лишь после операции «Падение рыцарей». В ходе этой операции, являвшейся частью исполнения приказа 66, Дарт Вейдер ввёл в Храм 501-й легион и уничтожил всех джедаев, находившихся там. Хотя Храм не был разрушен, он был значительно повреждён, и дым от его пожара был виден издалека. Лишь после юужань-вонгской войны Храм был отстроен заново, хотя и не в прежнем виде. Оссус thumb|250px|Великая библиотека джедаев на Оссусе. На переднем плане - Одан-Урр. Оссус был домом джедаев самое продолжительное время за всю историю Ордена - джедаи переселились туда с Тайтона около 25000 ДБЯ, после того, как их родной мир был разрушен в ходе Войн Силы, и покинули его лишь после Великой войны ситов, перебравшись на Корусант. Величайшей драгоценностью этого полностью контролируемого джедаями мира была Великая библиотека джедаев - огромная библиотека для изучающих Силу, построенная около 5000 ДБЯ под руководством Одан-Урра. Библиотека была хранилищем знаний всех видов, в то время как сам мир служил учебно-тренировочным центром для начинающих джедаев. Огромное количество информации, хранившейся в ней, было каталогизировано различными способами, в зависимости от её возраста и важности. Большинство данных хранилось в электронном или голографическом виде, однако некоторые, наиболее древние знания хранились в виде бумажных свитков и книг. Хотя эти древние книги и свитки были в коце концов переведены в электронную форму, оригиналы рукописей хранились в Палате древностей как исторические реликвии. В библиотеке хранились и запретные для джедаев знания, такие, как древние голокроны ситов. Одан-Урр решил сохранить их, полагая, что любые знания - даже знания зла - можно использовать в защиту справедливости. Естественно, получить доступ к этим голокронам можнео было лишь с разрешения Совета джедаев, а также самого Одан-Урра как Хранителя древностей, и даже тогда работать с ними дозволялось лишь под строжайшим надзором. В разгар Великой войны ситов, в 3996 ДБЯ, падший джедай Экзар Кун прибыл на Оссус, чтобы завербовать себе новых сторонников. Прибыв, он вошёл в Палату древностей, убил Одан-Урра и завладел одним из этих голокронов. Впоследствии Оссус стал полем боя, в котором Империя ситов была повержена. Но тем временем произошёл взрыв сверхновой звезды, угрожавший уничтожить планету. После того, как Оссус был эвакуирован, Экзар Кун и его ученик Улик Кел-Дрома вновь прибыли туда, рассчитывая ограбить библиотеку и присвоить оставшиеся артефакты до того, как ударная волна от взрыва уничтожит их. Однако мастер-джедай Ууд Бнар, принадлежавший к расе нети, сумел помешать им, превратившись в могучее дерево; пожертвовав жизнью, он сумел уберечь от Куна и его ученика уникальную коллекцию световых мечей. Дантуин thumb|250px|left|Анклав джедаев на Дантуине Анклав джедаев на Дантуине был секретной тренировочной базой до 3956 ДБЯ. Анклав состоял из нескольких уровней. На первом уровне находились зал Совета, комнаты для спарринга и спальни для студентов. На более низком уровне были общие комнаты, комнаты для занятий, медицинский отсек и архив, доступный только для мастеров-джедаев. Анклав также имел внутренний двор, выходивший на равнины Дантуина. В центре здания располагалась круглая комната под открытым небом с несколькими деревьями в центре. Совет анклава собирался в небольшом круглом зале, похожем на зал Высшего совета джедаев на Корусанте. Под юрисдикцией дантуинского Совета находились джедаи части Внешнего Кольца, включающей Дантуин и Тарис. Во время Гражданской войны джедаев Совет взял на себя ответственность за исцеление расстроенного ума Дарта Ревана, внедрение в его разум новой личности и, после разрушения Тариса, возвращения его на путь джедая. Вскоре после этого Анклав был разбомблен войсками Дарта Малака. Долгое время считалось, что Анклав после этого прекратил существование как учебно-тренировочный центр, однако в 40 ПБЯ джедай-историк Тионна Солусар обнаружила, что ряд зданий построены, как минимум, на столетие позднее. Возможно, он продолжал функционировать вплоть до Руусанской реформы, когда обучение джедаев было централизовано в Храме на Корусанте, а все остальные базы были закрыты. Тайтон thumb|Храм джедаев на Тайтоне Тайтон - место рождения Ордена - был опустошён в ходе Войн Силы и вскоре покинут джедаями. Они вернулись туда лишь спустя много долгих тысячелетий, в годы Холодной войны, когда джедай Сатель Шан заново открыла гиперпространственную трассу к забытой многими планете. Там был построен новый Храм джедаев. Тайны планеты глубоко изучались нетерпеливыми падаванами и любопытными джедаями-археологами. Но, несмотря на огромные усилия по реколонизации Тайтона, он так и остался безжизненной покрытой пеплом пустошью. После Второй великой галактической войны джедаи, получившие, наконец, возможность вернуться на Корусант, покинули Тайтон окончательно. За кулисами Первоначально Орден джедаев появился в черновиках как телохранители Галактического Императора. Во втором варианте они уже принадлежали Галактической Республике. В 1977 г., составляя справочную информацию для лицензиатов, Джордж Лукас описал Орден как насчитывавший до Великого истребления «несколько сотен тысяч». Для слова «джедай» Лукас почерпнул вдохновение в японском термине «дзидайгэки», означающем драму, время действия которой относится к периоду Эдо истории Японии, когда самураи были всё ещё деятельны. Появления *''Звёздные войны: Заря джедаев'' *''Звёздные войны: Сказания о джедаях'' *''Тени и свет'' *''Звёздные войны: Рыцари Старой Республики (серия комиксов)'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Старая Республика: Авангард контрабандистов'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой союз'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление'' *''Странствующий рыцарь (роман)'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Звёздные войны: Ярость Дарта Мола'' *''Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби'' *''Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера *''Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Ученик джедая: Становление Силы'' *''Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы'' *''Ученик джедая: Похитители памяти'' *''Ученик джедая: Знак короны'' *''Ученик джедая: Планета войн'' *''Ученик джедая: На перепутье'' *''Ученик джедая: Осаждённый храм'' *''Ученик джедая: Час расплаты'' *''Ученик джедая: Битва за правду'' *''Ученик джедая: Шаткий мир'' *''Ученик джедая: Смертельная охота'' *''Ученик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент'' *''Ученик джедая: Опасное спасение'' *''Ученик джедая: В силу тесной связи'' *''Ученик джедая: Гибель надежды'' *''Ученик джедая: Зов мести'' *''Ученик джедая: Единственная свидетельница'' *''Ученик джедая: Внутренняя угроза'' *''Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Заблуждения'' *''Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи'' *''Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Загадка «Предрассветного экспресса»'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Совет джедаев: Боевые действия'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (детский роман)'' *''Конец игры'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Иноземец'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Посланники на Маластер'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Обряд посвящения'' *''Zam Wesell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт (роман)'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Странствия джедая: Путь ученика'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Преддверие бури'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (детский роман)'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (видеоигра)'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Clone Wars Volume 2: Victories and Sacrifices'' *''Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark'' *''Clone Wars Volume 3: Last Stand on Jabiim'' *''Clone Wars Volume 5: The Best Blades'' *''Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle'' *''Clone Wars Volume 7: When They Were Brothers'' *''Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, the Final Truth'' *''Clone Wars Volume 9: Endgame'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 1'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 2'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 5'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 6'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 7'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 8'' * * *''Shatterpoint'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Цестусский обман'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' *''Медстар: Интермеццо'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Испытание джедаев'' *''Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте'' *''Войны клонов: В тени'' *''Path of the Jedi'' * *''Войны клонов: Прелюдия'' * *''Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел'' * *''Войны клонов: Процедура'' * * *''Войны клонов: Транзит'' *''Войны клонов: Приманка'' *''Войны клонов: Одним махом'' *''Войны клонов: Головоломка'' *''Войны клонов: Соседи'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * *''Air Strike'' *''Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * *''Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть I)'' *''Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть III)'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * * *''Йода: Свидание с тьмой'' *''Звёздные войны: Одержимость'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * * *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов (детский роман)'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Дух Татуина'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 10: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 5'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Осколок кристалла власти'' * *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман)'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Мандалорский доспех (роман)'' *''Рисковое дело'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях»'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''Справочник по джедаям'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Справочник по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»'' * * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Справочник по «Войнам клонов»'' * *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы (реальная книга)'' * * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Книга ситов: Тайны тёмной стороны Силы (реальная книга)'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * }} Смотри также *Джедай *Сила *Совет джедаев *Кодекс джедаев *Новый Орден джедаев Примечания и сноски }} * Категория:Организации, связанные с Силой Категория:Организации джедаев Категория:Правоохранительные органы